Com os Dias Contados
by Etecetera
Summary: Inuzuka Hana descobre ter apenas seis meses de vida, e é este o tempo que tem para deixar tudo em ordem e realizar alguns sonhos como ver show da banda preferida, poledance e acertar seu passado com o traidor de Konoha . Começa sua corrida contra o tempo
1. Chapter 1

**Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não apareço por aqui! Conheço muitos dos escritores desse fandom, e muitos me são novos. em gente aqui que vai lembrar de mim, assim como tem gente para quem eu sou novidade. Então é "olá" para os conhecidos, e "prazer em conhecer" para os que ainda não me conhecem (oi! Sou a Ety! o/).**

**Certo. Vamos começar isso aqui então, certo?**

**Reencontro vocês lá no fial. Espero que se divirtam!**

**Mas, antes:**

_Naruto, assim como seus personagens, são de Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o loirinho é filho meu!!!!_

**Certo. Agora sim, here we go!**

***

Nada.

Apenas o vazio... A sensação de que não existia.

De repente, uma luz. Uma luz verde.

E agora era como se ela toda se resumisse naquele ponto de energia.

Chakra. Era isso, chakra. Chakra sendo forçado para dentro de seu... corpo?

Havia até esquecido de que tinha um corpo...

Sentiu a energia entrar pelo seu peito. Logo, sentiu novamente a barriga, o pescoço, a cabeça, braços e pernas. Foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Viu um rosto concentrado acima do seu.

"Sh... Shiz... O-o que..."

Então, outro rosto. Este preocupado e estampado de certo medo.

- Nee-chan! Mãe, ela acordou!

E mais um rosto preocupado e assustado surgiu.

- Hana! Hana, sente-se melhor, filha?

Ahn? Ah, é mesmo. Tinha até esquecido de que se chamava Hana.

Piscou algumas vezes, devagar, e foi voltando ao seu estado normal. O corpo parecia pesado e a cabeça doía demais.

- Mãe... Kiba... – falou num fio de voz. Olhou para o lado e viu que ali também havia um grande lobo cinzento.

- Aaai... – gemeu baixinho, enquanto tentava se levantar. Mas foi impedida por mãos que a seguraram firme e gentilmente.

- Não faça esforço agora, Hana-sama. Precisa descansar um pouco – Shizune lhe falou, em tom confortador.

Hana olhou em volta. Estava em um hospital. Não fazia idéia de como nem quando fora parar lá. Sua última lembrança era a de estar brincando com Haimaru no quintal de casa, quando de repente tudo escureceu. Isso já lhe havia acontecido antes, algumas vezes. Aquela devia ser a terceira desde o início do ano. Sem contar as vezes em que deu baixa no hospital por conta de dores de cabeça fortíssimas e pressão no peito. Lembrava de ter sido examinada pela godaime há um ano atrás, quando as dores naquela intensidade começaram. Ela lhe disse que eram problemas de pressão, poderiam ser contidos com medicamentos. Mas um mês depois foi suspensa de qualquer missão, ficando apenas com o trabalho de veterinária.

Falando na godaime, naquele momento Tsunade entrou no aposento. Pediu para que todos saíssem. Tsume ainda olhou preocupada para a filha, antes de ser gentilmente guiada para fora por Shizune, sendo logo seguidas por Haimaru, Kiba e Akamaru.

- Hokage-sama... – sua voz ainda estava um pouco fraca, mas graças ao chakra aplicado por Shizune já sentia as forças de seu corpo se restaurando aos poucos.

- Shhh... – Tsunade a calou. Posicionou-se diante de Hana, concentrou o chakra nas mãos e o direcionou para a cabeça da morena. O exame demorou alguns minutos. E Hana lembrou-se novamente de quando foi examinada pela godaime. Depois daquele dia, tinha de ser examinada mensalmente por Shizune.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou a hokage.

- Sim... só um pouco zonza...

- Pode se sentar. Já vou chamar sua família. – dizendo isso, Tsunade saiu. Mas a expressão estranha em seu rosto não passou despercebida pela garota.

Hana apoiou-se nas mãos para, com algum esforço, conseguir sentar-se na cama. Ajeitou-se devagar e levou as mãos ao rosto, ainda tonta. Foi então que ouviu um:

- Yo!

Paralisou na hora. Sentiu o rosto queimar. Ah, mas não era possível que tivesse aquele azar! Se já não bastasse ter ficado inconsciente, baixado hospital e preocupado sua família, ainda precisava que ele a visse largada, acabada e descabelada daquele jeito?

Deslizou as mãos do rosto para os cabelos, ajeitando-os como podia e prendendo-os com um nó.

- Ah, oi Kakashi!

Ele saiu da janela – onde estava empoleirado – e veio para perto. Olhou-a atentamente e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Tá acabada, hein? – falou bem-humorado. No primeiro instante Hana ficou vermelha, mas depois riu levemente.

- Ah, seu chato! – protestou.

- Eu nem posso falar muito, né? De uns tempos pra cá, a cada missão que eu cumpro é pelo menos uma semana de hospital.

A moça sorriu-lhe. Adorava aquele homem. Queria muito poder estar sempre ao lado dele, mas não era uma coisa assim tão simples. Primeiro que havia praticamente parado de falar com Anko, depois que ficou com Kakashi pela primeira vez. Não houve maldade de sua parte. Achava que a historia dos dois já havia acabado. Só se deu conta quando, ao andar pelo corredor em direção ao escritório da hokage-sama, Anko passou por ela e respondeu ao seu cumprimento com um grunhido nada feliz e um olhar carregado. Esperava sinceramente que um dia superassem aquilo, pois detestava aquele tipo de situação.

Já o outro motivo... Era algo em que gostaria de não pensar. Mas teimava em estar presente em sua cabeça.

O maldito traidor da vila.

A droga dos olhos vermelhos que um dia foram negros e amáveis.

E que mesmo depois de cinco anos ainda continuavam povoando sua mente e seus sonhos, por mais que tentasse expulsá-los.

Sim. Ela amara Uchiha Itachi. E odiava-se pelo que ainda restava daquele sentimento dentro dela.

Depois dos quinze anos, Hana teve alguns outros rapazes em sua vida, mas nunca mais conseguira prender-se a ninguém. Também não aparecera quem valesse seu esforço. Mas de uns tempos para cá havia Kakashi. Ela o havia notado, e ele a notara também. Ele havia se aproximado, e ela agora sentia o corpo tremer e o coração acelerar quando ele o fazia. Gostava do que a fazia sentir.

Mas havia a droga daqueles olhos...

Hana censurava-se, e logo lhe invadiu a mente o olho acinzentado e o olho vermelho (compondo um exótico e belo par), além da cicatriz marcando sensualmente o lado esquerdo daquele rosto que nunca imaginara ser tão lindo.

Mesmo que o olho marcado do ninja copiador fosse tão parecido com os do traidor.

- ... e por que tá me olhando desse jeito? – Kakashi lhe perguntou, entre divertido e levemente embaraçado, despertando a moça dos pensamentos.

- Nada – respondeu, segurando a mão de Kakashi e, sem muita força, trazendo-o para mais perto de si – só te observando e pensando em como eu sou sortuda.

- Ah, é? – ele chegou-se, inclinando levemente seu corpo a ela – Por mais que eu tenha certeza de que você divagou e não ouviu uma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer, sou obrigado a discordar e dizer que o sortudo aqui sou eu.

Hana levou a mão vagarosamente até o rosto de Kakashi, que a segurou carinhosamente, enquanto inclinava-se mais sobre ela. Os dedos da moça tocaram a borda da máscara, e lentamente a puxava para baixo, enquanto seus rostos se tornavam mais próximos...

...Até que a porta se abriu.

Kakashi levantou-se e ajeitou a máscara rapidamente, enquanto Tsunade entrava seguida de Tsume e Haimaru. O sorriso da garota se desfez ao notar a expressão nos rostos à sua frente.

- O... o que foi?

Tsunade tentou suavizar seu rosto antes de começar. Hana percebeu, e temeu pelo que viria a seguir.

- Hana, o que tenho a dizer é sério. Já conversei com sua mãe, e agora precisamos contar a você.

Tsunade puxou o ar com força. Tsume passou as mãos pelo rosto. Nesse momento, Hana observou melhor a mãe e pôde perceber que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. A preocupação começou a tomar conta da jovem, e uma onda de pânico começou a invadir-lhe.

- O que você teve não foi um simples desmaio. Foi um ataque. É normal que não se lembre. As dores de cabeça constantes e pressão que sente no peito são causadas pelo mesmo motivo que provocou sua crise. Bem, eu não lhe disse isso antes porque queria que levasse uma vida normal... – aqui Tsunade fez uma pequena pausa. Havia um clima estranho e pesado ali. A pausa da hokage parecia durar uma eternidade, até que ela retomou a palavra – Hana, você tem um tumor cerebral agressivo. Eu o identifiquei no exame que fiz em você há um ano atrás. O caso já era irreversível na época. Os medicamentos que recomendei eram para conter e aliviar os sintomas, mas eles já não estão mais fazendo efeito. O tumor está avançado demais.

Hana, primeiramente, ficou atônita. Era como se a hokage estivesse falando de muito longe. Mas as palavras "crise", "tumor agressivo", "irreversível"... Os medicamentos... eles não eram para a pressão... Não os reconhecera. É claro, afinal, era médica, mas médica veterinária! Irreversível. Isso significava que...

Só então a gravidade do que Tsunade disse caiu sobre si. Lágrimas logo encheram seus olhos. Sentiu sua mãe, chorando, lhe abraçar. Sentiu que Kakashi abraçava as duas, tentando de alguma forma transmitir conforto. Haimaru, que tinha a cabeça apoiada na cama, lambia-lhe a mão carinhosamente.

"Eu... vou... morrer..."

Havia feito tantos exames anos antes, para saber o porquê dos sintomas. Mas os médicos lhe diziam serem problemas de pressão e os trataram como tal. A mãe lhe dizia que era culpa do que lhe acontecera quanto ao namorado da adolescência (e se recusava a dizer o nome do rapaz). Até que Tsunade chegou a Konoha. E a examinou, identificando a real doença. Mas já não havia o que fazer.

- Quanto tempo...?

Era Kakashi quem perguntava. E, do fundo do coração, Hana lhe agradecia. Era o que gostaria de perguntar, mas não conseguiria dizer nada no estado em que se encontrava.

- De seis meses a um ano, se Hana fizer os tratamentos adequados. Precisará vir ao hospital quatro vezes por semana, e é possível que precise permanecer internada aqui dentro de quatro ou cinco meses. Eu sinto muito. Realmente, sinto muito... – e saiu.

Um misto incrível de sentimentos ocupava o interior de Hana. Tristeza, apreensão, um intenso medo... Mas despontando de tudo vinha-lhe a raiva. Não porque iria morrer tão jovem, mas por não ter sido avisada assim que a doença fora identificada. Por terem mentido para ela. E agora a raiva era substituída pela confusão. Imaginava que, se sua mãe sabia, teria escondido por medo de sua reação. Mas, e a godaime? Ela era uma médica, afinal. E nunca escondia nada, por mais grave que a doença fosse. Por que havia lhe dito ser pressão, e não um tumor maligno? Ela lhe disse que queria que levasse uma vida normal... Mas não fazia o feitio de Tsunade esconder-lhe algo assim. E então lhe veio o medo.

Naquele instante a porta havia sido novamente aberta. Shizune entrou, verificou-lhe o pulso, examinou mais uma vez sua cabeça e seu peito. Então lhe deu uma receita, uma guia médica e duas caixas e um vidro de remédios, dizendo que poderia ir para casa por enquanto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já passava da meia noite agora. Hana passou a noite toda em seu quarto. Haimaru lhe fazia companhia. Olhava-a com imensa afeição, e de vez em quando lhe lançava alguns uivos muito baixos e vinha lhe lamber a mão, num gesto de carinho, como que dizendo à sua dona e companheira que estaria ao seu lado, consolando-a. Nesses momentos, Hana o afagava e lhe lançava tristes sorrisos, demonstrando que entendia o que o lobo cinzento queria lhe transmitir.

Com um suspiro, Hana olhou o grande quadro de feltro em sua parede. Ali estavam – espetadas por alfinetes de cabeças redondas e coloridas – fotos, desenhos, postais, recortes, bilhetes, cartas...

Passeando seus olhos por aquele mural, passeou também por suas lembranças. Observou uma foto de um ano novo não muito recente. Sua mãe, seu irmão e ela trajavam quimonos cerimoniais. Estavam os três em uma ponte sobre um riacho, e lá atrás havia um templo, onde ao lado havia uma barraquinha onde estava sendo distribuído mochi.

Outra foto. Esta do último hanami, há pouco menos de dois meses. Ela e Kakashi, cada um com um braço passado pelo pescoço do outro. Os dois com os rostos sujos de glacê, chocolate, e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Com a mão livre, Hana tentava puxar a base da máscara de Kakashi, enquanto o rapaz virava uma taça de sorvete na cabeça da morena. No fundo da foto, Kurenai ria divertida junto com Asuma. Ibiki parecia conversar algo com Anko, que o observava atenta enquanto levava um palito de dango à boca. Izumo tomava alguma coisa, e um pedaço do dedo de Kotetsu, que havia batido a foto, aparecia no cantinho inferior da imagem. Aquele matsuri tinha sido muito divertido. Principalmente porque Anko tinha largado mão de ficar emburrada com ela e com Kakashi, e parecia que estava finalmente começando a se entender com Ibiki – que pelo que Hana podia captar, gostava da jounin já há algum tempo. Uma pena que só parecia. Nos dias que se seguiram àquele Anko voltou a tratá-la do mesmo jeito de antes.

Ainda quanto ao mural, alguns desenhos que Kiba fez quando criança, alguns bilhetes que Kakashi lhe dera – inclusive um cartão de aniversário –, cartas e bilhetes de amigos. E um recorte de revista em especial: uma foto da banda Zetsubou, autografada por todos os integrantes.

Hana amava aquela banda, e mesmo tendo aqueles autógrafos, jamais havia ido a um de seus shows. A explicação de como os conseguira estava no bilhete anexado ao recorte com um alfinete de cabeça lilás:

"_Hana-chan!_

_Que pena que tenha tanto serviço aí em Konoha! Aqui em Iwa ferveu de tanta gente pra ver o Zetsubou tocar! Foi maravilhoso!_

_E como eu sou uma ótima amiga que te ama muito, fiz minha parte. Consegui entrar no camarim e peguei autógrafos da banda toda pra você! Aproveita, viu?_

_Espero que um dia você consiga uma folga no meio de tanto trabalho pra visitar essa sua amiga aqui. Com ou sem Zetsubou!_

_Te amo!_

_Saudades,_

_Kamiya."_

Mas Hana nunca encontrava tempo o suficiente. Estava sempre atolada em trabalho. Por mais que não estivesse mais cumprindo missões e estivesse só cuidando dos animais de Konoha, estava sempre ocupada.

Lembrou-se do rosto da amiga, que morava na outra vila. A mulher grandalhona e simpática, dona de uma beleza exótica, e que sempre tinha uma piada – inteligente ou infame – na ponta da língua. Kamiya era mais nova do que Hana, apesar de não parecer. Haviam se conhecido num evento que aconteceu em Konoha, há cerca de dois anos, em que Kamiya veio trabalhar como segurança de uma delegação de sua vila. As duas haviam se aproximado principalmente por causa da música. E a música as manteve unidas. Kamiya tocava harpa e lira, Hana tocava violão, e as duas possuíam vozes agradáveis. Sempre que podiam, as duas se juntavam para tocar e cantar. E também havia o fato de as duas serem fãs do Zetsubou.

Depois que acabou o evento e Kamiya voltou para Iwa, as duas mantiveram contato por carta e telefone. Kamiya conseguiu voltar para Konoha mais umas duas vezes para visitar Hana. A Inuzuka, por sua vez, só havia conseguido uma folga – e isso há um ano, mais ou menos – extensa o suficiente para visitar a amiga. Sentia falta dela. Mas sempre havia trabalho a fazer. Nunca podia se ausentar por mais do que um dia.

Continuou passeando os olhos pelo mural. E deu com uma foto pequena e quadrada, dessas instantâneas.

Na imagem, uma menina morena de seus doze anos. Cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos caídos pelos ombros. Junto a ela, um garoto branco, de olhos negros, cabelos escuros, compridos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e que devia ter a mesma idade da menina. Cada qual com seu violão, pareciam tocar animadamente. Era a única foto que restava daqueles dois.

Porque todas as centenas de outras fotos que haviam, além dos bilhetes, haviam sido queimados por sua mãe há anos.

Tsume não queria lembranças de Itachi na sua casa.

Mas Hana conseguira salvar aquela foto e a colocara no mural praticamente cobrindo-a com as tantas outras coisas ali fixadas, fazendo com que não chamasse qualquer atenção. E como sua mãe entrava ali de vez em nunca, a foto estava segura.

Hana adorava Kakashi e todo o carinho, zelo e atenção que ele lhe dedicava. Era muito bom estar com ele, e podia dizer que era feliz. Mas não completamente, pois havia um incômodo. Porque mesmo depois de todos esses anos, por mais que detestasse admitir para si mesma, sentia falta de Itachi.

Devia odiá-lo, sabia.

Mas por tudo o que haviam compartilhado, por tudo o que sentira e ainda sentia, não conseguia. Por mais que se esforçasse. Sempre teve vontade de revê-lo, para ver por si mesma que ele não era mais o mesmo da infância e pré-adolescência, ver o sociopata que ele era, e se livrar do que sentia de uma vez por todas. Queria matar aquela droga de resquício de sentimento para finalmente poder viver em paz, sem aquele fantasma que a limitava. Mas não podia fazer isso. Nunca lhe seria permitido. Agora, sabia que iria morrer dentro de seis meses e este assunto ficaria inacabado.

Assim como iria morrer sem rever Kamiya. E sem nunca ter ido a um show do Zetsubou. E sem fazer tantas coisas, realizar tantas vontades... Ser mãe, por exemplo.

Foi então que teve um estalo em sua mente.

Iria morrer, sim. Mas ainda não estava morta. Ainda tinha mais ou menos seis meses, não? Não daria tempo para ser mãe, mas, para o resto...

Foi pé ante pé até a porta do seu quarto e a abriu, tentando captar qualquer sinal de que seu irmão ou sua mãe estivessem acordados. Não houve nenhum. Voltou para dentro do quarto e pegou um mochilão de viagem. Fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, pegou algumas roupas e as enfiou ali, junto a alguns produtos de higiene, os remédios que Tsunade mandou que tomasse e uma receita médica, além do resultado de seu exame, acusando o tumor em seu cérebro.

Haimaru acompanhava a silenciosa agitação de Hana com certa curiosidade, além de uma grande dose de apreensão. Vez por outra emitia um ganido baixinho, como que perguntando o que raios ela estava fazendo. E por todas as vezes obtinha a mesma resposta sussurrada: "shhh! Quieto, garoto..."

Tirou o pijama que vestia e colocou uma calça, uma blusa e um moletom. Calçou um par de sapatilhas, puxou um saco de dormir que estava no alto do guarda-roupa e o atrelou ao mochilão – quem sabe não lhe seria útil?

Foi ainda até seu criado-mudo, pegou alguns documentos da gaveta e os colocou no bolso da frente do mochilão, junto à receita e ao exame. E, é claro, dinheiro. Tinha uma boa quantia de ryous consigo e mais alguns mil no banco, para emergências. Retiraria na próxima vila. Pegou o violão que estava encostado no canto do quarto e o guardou no estojo.

Olhou seu quarto, suas coisas. Sabia que estava com seus dias contados, e não queria morrer infeliz.

Não deixaria nenhum bilhete em casa. Ligaria da Vila dos Templos – logo após a Vila das Termas – antes de pegar o trem para Iwa – sua primeira parada objetiva – e explicaria as coisas para sua mãe. Mas não diria o que estava fazendo e nem para onde iria, ou uma equipe da ANBU a traria de volta para Konoha antes que pudesse dizer "Zetsubou". E tinha certeza que algo muito parecido aconteceria caso contasse qualquer coisa para Kakashi. A diferença é que talvez não fosse uma equipe, e sim o próprio ex-líder ANBU a buscá-la. Além de que não seria exatamente uma boa idéia ter Kakashi por perto nessa sua pequena aventura pré-fúnebre, sendo um dos objetivos da garota encontrar Itachi – que por acaso é um ex-ANBU sociopata e traidor da Vila, que hoje é um foragido rank S e membro de uma organização que possivelmente é a mais perigosa do mundo ninja.

O que obviamente significava que ela estava indo atrás de uma bela encrenca.

Mas como já dizia uma música que Kamiya adorava: "pegar fogo nunca foi atração de circo, mas de qualquer maneira pode ser um caloroso espetáculo".

E então, iria embora ou continuaria parada no meio do quarto, com cara de besta?

Foi até o mural, pegou a foto de Itachi e a colocou na mochila. Jogou-a nas costas e colocou a alça do estojo do violão no ombro. Apagou a luz do quarto e saiu, silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Atravessou os corredores da casa rapidamente. Dez anos como ninja deviam servir para pelo menos fugir de casa sem ser notada, certo?

Alcançou a rua e sentiu que sua mochila era segurada. Olhou para trás, assustada, e viu Haimaru. O olhar do lobo era doce e preocupado.

- Não, garoto! Volta pra casa! – disse, surpresa. Mas ele ganiu baixinho e puxou levemente a mochila – Ah, não faz isso comigo... – e ajoelhou-se, virando para ele e lhe afagando o pescoço – Escuta, meu amor. Eu tenho que ir! Eu vou morrer logo, e se não for, não vou poder fazer muita coisa! Não vou poder realizar muitos sonhos! Me entende? – o lobo emitiu outro ganido carinhoso e lhe lambeu o rosto. Hana sorriu e o abraçou – Eu amo você. Amo todos vocês. E você tem que ficar pra cuidar de todos, tá? E também cuida do Kakashi. Isso é por ele também, pra que eu mate os fantasmas do passado e possa estar com ele por inteira no pouco tempo que me resta...

Hana afastou um pouco seu rosto de Haimaru e beijou a ponta do seu focinho. Afagou sua cabeça e saiu, dizendo um "tchau" baixinho.

O grande lobo cinzento ficou ali, no fim da rua, observando a moça que saía no inicio da madrugada para dar início à sua jornada em busca do que os antigos alquimistas chamavam de sua Lenda Pessoal.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun before I die..."_

(Tudo o que eu quero é ter um pouco de diversão antes de morrer...)

~All I Wanna Do - Sheryl Crow~

***

**(N/A)Mah oeeee! Gente, nem acredito que tô finalmente postando essa fic! Gente, eu amo demais a Hana, e acho tão injusto ela ter uma participação tão pequena na historia! Gos to muito dela formando casal com o Kakashi, e muito também dela com o Itachi. Agora, triângulo com essas crianças me fascina! A CDC - como eu carinhosamente a chamo - é um projeto que tem aí quase dois anos. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas na vida da Ety que me impediram de postá-la antes... Assim como o encantado último capítulo da minha fic de Piratas do Caribe, _"A Ilha da Sepultura"_. Mas logo ele sai!**

**E, não. Lenda Pessoal não tem nada a ver com FMA. Na verdade tem, de certa forma. Mas não foi por causa do anime que foi citado!**

**Então. Essa fic terá dez capítulos, contando a trajetória de Inuzuka Hana em busca do tempo perdido, correndo contra o calendário para botar sua vida em ordem, para que possa morrer em paz. Ela vai, mesmo, morrer? Vai encontrar Itachi? Como será se o Uchiha e o Hatake se reencontrarem? E o reencontro de Itachi e Hana, se este realmente ocorrer? Apostem suas fichas!**

**Muito brigada por ler e comentar, obrigada também a quem lê, mas se mantém no silêncio. Essa fic é para todos vocês.**

**Grandes beijos,**

**Ety.**


	2. Chapter 2

O dia raiava quando Hana chegou à Vila das Termas. A neblina da manhã juntava-se ao vapor das fontes termais que estavam por todo lado, tornando o ar denso e úmido. Era estranho o fato de que a vila era vizinha à Konoha, mas fazia anos que não ia até lá. A moça sorriu. Há quanto tempo apenas seguia ordens e abdicava de fazer o que queria, quando queria?

Gostava de ser shinobi. E amava animais, cuidar deles, tratá-los, treiná-los. Mas como nada nesta vida é de graça, precisou abrir mão de muitas coisas. Não que não fosse feliz com a vida que levava, mas a proximidade da morte, pelo jeito, a estava fazendo questionar tudo o que fizera até ali. Estava fazendo com que voltasse os olhos aos seus assuntos inacabados e àquelas vontades que sempre deixava para depois em favor das suas obrigações e pela falta de tempo, de modo que agora pareciam ganhar uma importância gritante.

Agora deveria ser o quê? Seis e meia da manhã? Seriam dois dias de viagem – contando a caminhada dali até a Vila dos Templos e o trem de lá até Iwa. Chegaria à Vila da Pedra em duas manhãs. Kamiya teria de acordar cedo para buscá-la na estação ferroviária. Hana sorriu novamente, pensando em como seria quando a amiga a encontrasse. Kamiya iria aparecer de moletom e com o cabelão prateado preso em uma trança – mas só por ser de manhã. E, com certeza, chegaria esfregando os olhos e reclamando de que teve de acordar cedo, com a voz mal-humorada que sempre usava quando tinha de levantar antes das dez da manhã. Mas em trinta segundos ela lhe daria um sorriso luminoso, enquanto gritaria "Hana-chan!" e daria seu característico "abraço de urso". Pensando na amiga assim, percebeu que sentia mais falta dela do que havia se dado conta.

À sua volta, o comércio matutino começava a abrir suas portas. Bancas de frutas e verduras, alguns quiosques, mercados, padarias. E o cheiro de comida no ar a fez lembrar que caminhara a madrugada toda, e que não havia comido nada desde que acordara no hospital na tarde anterior. Entrou em um dos quiosques e pediu chá e anko. Apesar da fome que sentia Hana comia calmamente, observando as pessoas que passavam na rua em direção ao trabalho ou qualquer afazer matinal. Ficou imaginando que agora Konoha contava com menos uma veterinária. Mas sua mãe estava lá, e ela era ótima. Pensou na ninhada de filhotes de lobo nascida na semana anterior. Com certeza seriam bem cuidados por Tsume. Hana pensava ainda que faltaria uma jounin em Konoha. Se bem que não era enviada para missões há muito tempo – a não ser quando estritamente necessário. E pela primeira vez desde que saíra de casa passou pela sua cabeça um fato importante. Ninjas que fugiam da vila eram considerados renegados. E deviam ser caçados. Assim como foi com...

Afastou da mente aquele pensamento. Afinal, era uma moribunda! Tá, nem tanto...

Ou não.

Passou quase uma hora ali, sentada. Pagou sua conta e continuou seu caminho. A Vila das Termas não era muito extensa. Logo cruzou seu limite e alcançou a trilha que a levaria até a Vila dos Templos.

O caminho à sua frente era de terra batida, ladeado por gramado e árvores. Mais à frente, a estrada passava por plantações de grãos, pomares, hortas, fazendas de gado, ovelha e cavalo. Vez ou outra algumas pessoas das propriedades por quais passava lhe dirigiam cumprimentos, aos quais respondia simpaticamente.

Depois de cerca de quatro horas de caminhada Hana começou a sentir os efeitos do exercício e do sol já alto. Tirou o moletom e o pendurou na alça da mochila, e deu um grande gole da garrafa de água que trazia consigo. Soltou o rabo-de-cavalo e prendeu o cabelo em um nó no alto da cabeça, formando um coque. Estava muito quente, mesmo ainda faltando algumas semanas para o verão. Mas logo sairia daquele sol, pois já podia ver a Vila dos Templos do alto da ladeira onde estava. Era uma descida e mais um trecho de estrada de chão batido que levariam cerca de quinze minutos para serem vencidos até a entrada da vila.

Chegando lá, Hana olhava fascinada para os prédios ao seu redor. Admirava principalmente a bela construção no alto de uma colina, que ficava no centro da vila. Nas entradas do labirinto que levava até lá ficavam barraquinhas de souvenires. Um bonito chaveirinho que imitava um portal de templo chamou a atenção de Hana. Kamiya adorava essas bobeirinhas. Comprou o chaveiro para ela, além de uma daquelas camisetas absolutamente constrangedoras, cheia de desenhos e escrito em letras multicoloridas "alguém que me ama muito trouxe esta camiseta da Vila dos Templos". Esta seria para retribuir a que ganhara de Kamiya há um tempo atrás, e Hana usava única e estritamente para dormir – e sozinha, por favor!!! A camiseta dizia: "Manjubinha-kun – Aqui a ostra é sempre fresca". É claro que ainda não estava à altura, mas um dia encontraria uma camiseta tão vergonhosa quanto.

Já era hora do almoço quando Hana deixou o complexo de templos e seguia para a estação ferroviária. Como a vila era essencialmente turística – além de um centro religioso – o caminho até a estação estava repleto de visitantes que se encaminhavam para os restaurantes e quiosques de comida. O estômago de Hana roncou, exigindo atenção.

Chegou até a grande estação. Estivera ali há cerca de um ano, também a caminho de Iwa. A Vila dos Templos estava em época de matsuri, e lugar estava lotado, sendo quase impossível de se mexer lá dentro e mais difícil ainda de se conseguir uma passagem. Hoje o movimento era bem menor. Hana alcançou rapidamente o guichê de venda de passagens e conseguiu uma para dali a duas horas. Passagem garantida, tratou de ir cuidar do seu estômago. Aproveitou um farto almoço e passou o restante do tempo passeando.

Faltavam vinte minutos para a partida quando se deu conta de que havia esquecido de ligar para Kamiya, avisando que chegaria dali a dois dias. Foi até um dos telefones públicos da estação ferroviária, torcendo para que a amiga não estivesse em missão. Ligou e esperou, ouvindo a linha chamar uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, atenderam.

- Alô? – disse uma voz feminina particularmente forte e levemente ofegante, entregando que a moça deveria ter corrido para atender o telefone.

- Kami-chan?

- ... – a garota do outro lado da linha ficou muda por alguns segundos, até que gritou com verdadeira alegria e empolgação – HANA-CHAN!!! QUE SAUDADES!!!

- Oi, linda! Tudo bem?

- Tudo... Nossa! Eu tava conversando ontem com a minha mãe sobre você... Não morre tão cedo!

Hana não conseguiu conter um sorriso irônico, pensando na última frase de Kamiya.

- Nee... Então, tá muito ocupada essa semana?

- Não! A gente tá num momento meio que em hiato... Por quê?

- Tem lugar aí pra mim?

- HANA-CHAAAAN! VOCÊ VAI VIR MESMO PRA CÁ??? NYAAAH! Você vem quando?!?

- Eu tô na estação ferroviária da Vila dos Templos, meu trem sai daqui a pouco! Chego aí depois de amanhã, mais ou menos às oito da manhã.

- Nyah, Hana-chan vai me fazer acordar cedo, chata... – o tom de Kamiya era de indignação fingida, e depois voltou ao seu tom animado normal – Te pego lá às oito, então!

- Certo, linda. Agora eu tenho de ir, ou perco o trem!

- Tá, flor! Corre lá, então. Té mais!

Hana desligou o telefone e correu até a plataforma de embarque, e quando chegou a última chamada para os passageiros já estava sendo feita. Foi só o tempo de pular para dentro do trem que a máquina começou a se mover.

Ajeitando o estojo do violão no ombro, sacolas nas mãos e o casaco no braço, Hana ia seguindo pelo vagão e conferindo a passagem para encontrar sua cabine. Enquanto ajeitava seus pertences o nó que prendia seu cabelo desatou, fazendo a cascata castanha cair sobre seus ombros.

Quando finalmente venceu a luta com a bagagem, desistiu de tentar ajeitar o cabelo com as mãos já ocupadas por sacolas e encontrou a cabine. Ao entrar, viu que já havia alguém ali. Bufou levemente. Queria poder tocar violão durante a viagem sem ser incomodada ou incomodar alguém.

A moça entrou e mal deu atenção ao homem que lia compenetradamente em um dos bancos. Jogou o mochilão no bagageiro acima do banco vazio, e junto colocou as sacolas que carregava. E nesse momento em que ajeitava distraidamente seus pertences ouviu um:

- Yo!

Estacou onde estava. Sentiu algo frio se remexer em sua barriga.

Desceu do banco e virou-se na direção da voz. Seu companheiro de cabine agora abaixara o livro e lhe sorria.

Por baixo de uma máscara.

- K-kakashi?!?

**(N/A) - capítulo curtinho, esse n.n**

**Só um momento de transição. Deixei pequeno assim porque o próximo já vai ser mais comprido, e com um tico de ação.**

**Dude, eu AMO a Hana!**

**E agradeço a quem tá acompanhando a CDC, viu? Obrigada a quem deixa review, e também a quem lê e não deixa (mas, por favor, manda um só pra dizer que está lendo, assim posso ter uma idéia do que estão achando e de quantas pessoas lêem).**

**Por enquanto é só, pessoal!**

**ja nee o/**


End file.
